Shakedown Cruise
Shakedown Cruise is the series opener of Stargate: Enterprise Season one. Plot the Daedalus-Class Battlecruiser Enterprise is placed under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor. On the ship's shakedown run they receive a distress call from a outer SG Bases reporting being under attack by a pair of unknown vessels and are requiring assistance when the Enterprise gets there they make a shocking discovery on who is attacking the colony. Script Teaser Fade in EXT-PLANET SURFACE A SG officer is running through the woods to the Stargate to dial to the SGC to get back, firing his P-90 at whoever is chasing him. MARTIN (Into radio) Colonel! Overlapping voices come over the radio as well as gun fire and unknown energy weapons over the radio, Martin gets to the gate and starts dialing the DHD to the SGC. And it activates and he sends his IDC and enters the gate as he fires his weapon. (Gate travel, 10 years later) EXT-SPACE Camera shows the planet P4X-650 Alpha Site base planet, as the camera pans down to the base. Alpha site officer (Off screen) Unschedule off-world activation. INT-ALPHA SITE GATE ROOM Defense team is in position to defend the base from whoever is coming through the gate, when a young female officer wearing a dress uniform exits the gate as it shuts down. PIERCE (Salutes) Welcome to the Alpha Site Colonel. TAYLOR (Returns Salute) Thanks Colonel where is he at? He leads her to the F-302 fighter interceptor bay, and she sees her husband working on an F-302 fighter she walks over to it. MARTIN Myers hand me that wrench I think I can fix this clamp on missile one. He has his hand extended. TAYLOR (Sighs) John? He turns. MARTIN (Surprised) Marcia what are you doing here? She gets out a folder. TAYLOR I'm taking command of the deep space carrier Enterprise and I need a great executive officer and your file was on the top. He puts the wrench down. MARTIN (Sighs) Marcia you got alot of other candiates for first officer why me? She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a recording device and places it on the table. TAYLOR Homeworld Command picked this up five days ago its a distress call from one of our SG bases. She plays the recording on the device. SG BASE CO (Over device) This is--------under attack------unknown------request backup--------. She turns it off. TAYLOR We haven't heard from them since then, we tried dialing the gate nothing we think it's either down or destroyed. With the Daedalus and General Hammond in Pegasus trading fights with the Wraith that isn't part of Todd's Alliance I've been ordered by General O'Neill to assemble my crew. MARTIN (Sighs) Alright. She places another folder on the table. Taylor Senior Staff files so you can be familiar with the senior staff, we depart at fourteen hundred hours. She leaves as John looks at the images of the unknown ship. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits) Act One FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes.) Enterprise is in orbit of P4X-650. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE The crew are scrambling to their stations, as Colonel Taylor walks onto the bridge. TAYLOR Report? MASON All hands are ready for departure Colonel, and the new XO has arrived. CARLSON (Pilot) Helm ready Colonel. TAYLOR (Smiles, to Sutherland) Alright let's get this started hail Alpha Site and let them know we're ready to depart. SUTHERLAND (Nods) Colonel Pierce has granted us permission to depart Colonel. TAYLOR Alright. (Turns to Captain Sutherland at the helm on her left) Captain Carlson set course for the last known position of the distress call and engage Hyperdrive. CARLSON (Pilot) Aye, Colonel engageing hyperdrive now. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Enterprise produces a hyperspace window (Atlantis version), Enterprise enters it and it closes. Enterprise is seen traveling through hyperspace. INT-ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR Colonel Taylor walks down the corridor following by the new chief engineer Chief Petty Officer Stephanie Williams holding a tablet. WILLIAMS Colonel all systems are within normal parameters, but I am a bit worried on some of these reading on our power systems I get that we're a brand new ship but we have to gentle with her for a few weeks till we get use to her systems some of these power relays were rushed to be installed when General O'Neill moved our departure time to now. TAYLOR Run level 1 diagnostics on all propulsion systems, and weapon systems including shields. WILLIAMS Ring Transports? TAYLOR (nods) In all of them, also work with Major Mason on setting up a hull breach simulation for 1630 hours that's all. WILLIAMS (Nods) Aye, Colonel. Williams leaves as Taylor encounters her husband John wearing the uniform and fixes the sleeves she joins him in the elevator. MARTIN (to Taylor) Nice ship. TAYLOR (Smiles) Nice Uniform Major. MARTIN According to Captain Carlson we should arrive at Epsilon two in about a few hours. TAYLOR (Nods) Very good I want to schedule a senior staff meeting at 1500 hours. MARTIN (Nods) I'll see to it Colonel. CUT TO: INT-BRIEFING ROOM Screen shows the Science Station. TAYLOR Epsilon Research station was established on P5R-858, was built in 2007 at the request of the IOA. A few days ago we lost contact with the station and the gate back home can't seem to get a lock on the planet's Stargate we think it's being blocked or damaged. So Homeworld Command has requested we search for survivors. MASON Well our Asgard Beam weapons are on-line, but I'm worried that we haven't tested them back at Area fifty-one back home. Taylor sits at the table. TAYLOR (Sighs) I know we're a new ship and crew, but we have our orders let's bring it. (Everywhere is busy, busy.) EXT-SPACE A hyperspace window opens and the Enterprise exits it and approaches the planet. INT-BRIDGE The crew are at their battlestations, as Colonel Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR (to Carlson) Standard Orbit scan for the station? MARTIN Picking up something in orbit of the planet. TAYLOR (to Mason) Major? MASON (off his console) I've got it as well Colonel, it looks like a Wraith ship it's a cruiser. Before Taylor could speak the ship shakes. Sparks erupts from the ceiling. TAYLOR (to Mason) SHIELDS UP! return fire rail guns. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise fires her rail gun batteries at the Cruiser, as the Cruiser fires at the ship's shields. Cast Starring *Ashley Kalfas as Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Major John Martin Also Starring *TBA as Chief Stephanie Williams *Kevin Regan as Major Jack Mason *Delena Lusk as Captain Kara Carlson *Sadie Brickhouse as Major Marie Sutherland *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson *TBA as Major Audrey Hunter *Becky Elliot as Doctor Rachel Nelson Guest Stars *Michael L. King as Lieutenant General James Martin *TBA as Major Jenna Wilson Trivia Notes Background Information